As electronic and digital content use in enterprise settings and/or other organizational settings has become the preferred mechanism for project, task, and work flow management, so has the need for streamlined collaboration and sharing of digital content and documents. In such collaboration environments, multiple users share, access, and otherwise perform actions or tasks on content and files in shared workspaces. This shared access and collaboration requires high availability of the data (e.g., an unfettered ability to download and upload files) as any number of users may have access to a given file or may want to or need to perform an action on a file at any given time.